To The One I Hoped To Marry
by Miss M of Q
Summary: Some letters are never meant to be sent. These are the ones Mr. Mellark wrote for Mrs. Everdeen over the years. One-shot.


To the One I Hoped to Marry

_**Author's note**: I don't really like making up names for unnamed characters, so I usually try to write about them without actually naming them. I'm a book purist that way, haha. However, for the sake of completeness of this story, I've decided to give Mr. Mellark a first name. I hope you don't mind (even if I do, a little)._

_**Disclaimer:**The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just wish she gave us more names to work with. Ha!_

To the one I hope to marry,

I think I'm in love you. Head-over-heels, over-the-top, and out-of-my-mind in love with you.

Hoping you're in love with me, too,

Emmery Mellark

* * *

To the new Mrs. Everdeen,

You married him today.

I was never good with words. But if I were, would it have made a difference?

I don't think so. What good will my words be if he can belt them out better in song? Even the birds stop to listen when he sings. I can never compete with that.

What about the bakery I'm to inherit? I could've given you the best this town could offer. I could've offered you social and financial security. You'll never have to work a day in your life.

But you're not shallow like the other merchant girls, are you? If you were, I wouldn't have fallen hopelessly in love you. I wouldn't have asked you to be my wife. You could've been the new Mrs. Mellark instead.

Only, you didn't want me. That's why you married him today.

Thank you for inviting me to your toasting, though. I truly appreciate it, but I had to decline. I didn't think you or your guests would like it if I start sobbing all over the place. I know I wouldn't be able to help it. Seeing you with him has that effect on me, I'm afraid.

Well, I hope you have a nice life anyway. I hope he tries to give you everything you want and need. I hope he showers after work, right before he lies in bed with you at night.

And as much as it pains me...I hope you never regret choosing him over me. Because as you know, divorce is not an option in the Districts. I wouldn't want you to be trapped in an unhappy marriage. Misery doesn't suit you, so may the odds be ever in your favor.

I wish you and him all the best.

All my love,

Emmery Mellark

* * *

To the one who didn't marry me,

I married her today.

To be honest, I'm quite relieved to have found a bride willing to marry me. But she's not you.

She's loud and demanding and sharp-tongued, but she says she loves me. And I guess I had to settle for that.

But to be completely and painfully honest, not a day goes by that I wish she was you. Or at least more like you. If she had anything in common with you, it would probably be a little bit more bearable.

I'm sorry. I mustn't be so hard on my new wife. She loves me enough to marry me, and that is more than any woman has ever done for me.

If she loves me as much as she says she does, I should at least try to love her back, shouldn't I?

I can only hope that we'll be as happy as you and your husband.

All my love,

Emmery Mellark

* * *

To the new mother,

Congratulations!

I heard you gave birth to your first daughter today. I'm glad to hear that she's finally here. People in town have been noticing that the past few years have been particularly difficult for you and your husband. You see, they still haven't gotten over the scandal you stirred back then when you left us for the Seam. I mean, who does that? Only you, apparently.

Anyway, your daughter, how is she? Who does she look like? I bet she looks like you. If she is, lucky her. You're as radiant as the sun.

I just had a baby myself. My wife gave birth to our youngest three months ago. We named him Peeta.

The funny thing about kids is that they never lose their appeal. Everything my three boys do still fascinate me.

I didn't think it was possible, but I think I love them more now than I have ever loved you. I suppose that's good. Now I can better focus on this family and not think too much about you.

I wish you wouldn't worry too much, though. You'll be a great mother, I just know it.

By the way, I still wish you, him, and her all the best in this world.

All my love,

Emmery Mellark

* * *

To the lucky mother of two,

I saw your daughters today, and they're both beautiful. Katniss looks more like your husband, but the younger one (Prim, is it?) is an exact copy of you. The hair, the eyes, and especially the face is yours!

They were passing by the bakery, looking at the cupcakes my sons frosted. I do hope they enjoyed what they saw. I've been training my boys in the art of cake decoration. So far, only Peeta's been showing immense potential.

I'm ashamed to admit, however, that the whole time Prim was there, I couldn't help thinking how that little girl could've been mine. Ours. She looks every bit like those merchant girls in town, it's hard to believe she's from the Seam. I've noticed that some merchant boys are beginning to notice her too, and for some reason, I just wanted to yell at them for staring.

I know it's not my place, but that's how I feel. Maybe it's because I had sons instead of daughters. As much as I adore my boys, there are certains times in a day that I wonder if the house could've been much quieter and much more peaceful if I had a houseful of well-behaved girls.

I'm sorry. It's an entertaining thought, but a highly inappropriate one. I'm lucky I even have children, especially healthy children that will know what it's like to grow up. Not everyone in District Twelve is as lucky.

The only thing that worries me now is how I'll endure the next few years when they all become eligible for the Reaping. It's every parent's nightmare, isn't it?

All my love,

Emmery Mellark

* * *

To the newly widowed Mrs. Everdeen,

I offer my sincerest condolences.

It's only been, what, fifteen years? This isn't right. A wife shouldn't be without a husband. Their children shouldn't be without a father.

But you know what else isn't right? Me thinking that if I had only waited fifteen years, I could've had a chance with you.

I'm sorry.

I do love my wife and my boys...it's just that it's a different kind of love with you. The thing is, it's never been about who I love more because it's always been the same for you and them. I guess it's always been about how differently I love each of you. My love for them is safe, secure, and ensured. It's a natural love born of years of knowing and nurturing each other. But for you...it's more of a blaze -uncontainable and dangerous if gotten out of hand.

Again, I'm sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry for my ill thoughts.

Your husband and I were never enemies, you know, despite what some people might think. We didn't even know of each other until you came along. But since that first day he traded a squirrel for half a dozen of my loaves, we've been talking. About the weather, about food, about our children...but strangely, never about you. You were the ticking bomb of our civil friendship. It's something we've always known, and have come to accept.

He was a good man. An excellent hunter. A shining crooner. A loving husband and father.

I don't know how you'll manage without him. But I do know that you're strong and that you'll find a way. Nobody else from town is brave enough to give up everything for the Seam, you know.

I just hope you know that you can come to me anytime. And if for some reason, you need to but cannot, don't worry; I'll find a way to be there.

All my love,

Emmery Mellark

* * *

To the mother of the other tribute,

I don't know what to say to you.

Our children are going to the Games. My son could be your daughter's killer, and your daughter could be his. I know we didn't raise them that way but the Games...they change people, oftentimes for the worst.

I can only pray that they both stand their ground, and see things for what they truly are. May they never be blinded by fear, or anger, or pain. May they never lose their souls to the kill.

When your husband died and you lost your sole provider, I was surprised when your eldest took his place. But they've taken your daughter as well, and I don't know how deep you're going to fall into depression this time.

So before they sent your eldest to hell, I came to see her. I promised her I would take her place. I promised her I would look after Prim, never let her starve. And though unspoken, I vowed to look out for you, just as I have over the years, even if I didn't always realize it.

The odds haven't been in our favor for a while now. But I'm afraid we cannot do any more than hope.

All my love,

Emmery Mellark

* * *

To the mother of the other victor,

They're coming home.

Your daughter saved my son, and with him, my sanity. Thank you.

Thank you for Katniss. Thank you for my son. Thank you for declining me when you had the chance. If you hadn't, my son wouldn't have had a chance with the one girl he's loved all his life.

She is every bit your daughter -brave enough to break all the rules, has a knack for healing, falling in love with the unconventional choice.

Thank you.

I've been writing you for years, but I promise you this is the last.

Our children have reminded me that our time's past...that I've missed my chance with you. And strangely enough, I'm finally okay with it.

What happened to Katniss and Peeta in the arena have taught me that there are much tragic circumstances than the one I thought I had with you. Some people will never know what it's like get married and raise children. They will never understand what it's like to be a parent. It is for this reason that I'm finally letting you go.

You taught me what it's like to love, to hope, to fail, and to stand back up again.

But I cannot pine after you forever. I cannot hope for an "us" any longer. Because there is, and never was "us."

I wished I realized sooner; it could have spared me several sheets of paper.

Besides, I can't keep pining after my son's potential mother-in-law now, can I?

All my love,

Emmery Mellark


End file.
